1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a self-service terminal for selecting and dispensing tickets and a ticketing system including a plurality of such self-service terminals. The invention also relates to a method for selecting and dispensing tickets using the self-service terminal.
2. Description of Prior Art
At one time, tickets for an event, such as a sports event, a concert, a play, showings at a museum, showings at a planetarium,, showings at an aquarium, etc., were sold at the location at which the event was held, for example, a sports arena, theaters, planetariums and aquariums, etc. However, as it became inconvenient, especially in larger cities, to go to the location before the event to pick up tickets, ticket dispensing stations were opened up at places other than the location at which the event is being held.
One of the problems with such ticket dispensing stations is that each location receives an allotment of seats, and the tickets for the seats can be sold only at the station to which it was allotted. Thus, it is possible that one ticket dispensing station will be completely sold out for an event while another station has very good seats. It can therefore be seen that it would be desirable for all stations to have access to all available seats any time a customer wishes to buy tickets.
Again, such ticket dispensing stations are typically manned stations so that their hours of operation are limited and the cost of running them is relatively high. Further, although some stations will include floor plans of the locations, so that it is possible to give the ticket purchaser an indication of where his seats will be located, such floor plans are not always available at all stations.
What might be considered to overcome the above disadvantages are automatic vending machines connected in a network by telephone links and having printing facilities for printing tickets. An automatic vending machine is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,963, Nakajima et al, Jan. 13, 1987. In fact, the Nakajima et al patent is more directed at a control system for such an automatic vending machine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,548, Cedrone et al, Aug. 23, 1988, teaches a telephone link monitoring and reporting system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,289, Ogawa et al, Nov. 15, 1988, teaches a mechanical arrangement for printing and issuing tickets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,791, Smith, Jan. 30, 1990, teaches an apparatus for dispensing coupons wherein images are displayed on different parts of the screen as shown in FIG. 1 of the patent. To select a coupon for the image displayed in any one of the squares, a pressure sensitive area of that square (e.g. 26 or 28) is pressed. The system then prints and dispenses a coupon for the product illustrated by the image in the square. Thus, although some of the parts for a desirable system are a part of the prior art, the general principles of such a desired system, either in terms of desired results or parameters of operation, are not known in the art.